one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser vs. Asgore
Bowser vs. Asgore '''is the season 2 finale of DraconicA's One Minute Melees. Description "The King of Monsters". It is a title usually saved for metaphors... but not for this fight. In the finale of Season 2, what would happen when Bowser from Mario takes on Asgore of Undertale? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:12) Player 1 moves from Trunks to Uther to Kratos. Player 2 moves from Ragna to War. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? King of the Koopas King of the Underground In a room with a throne surrounded by golden flowers sits Asgore, king of the Underground. He sits sits, closing eyes briefly, as shaking could be felt from outside. The shaking gets more and more violent as it seems to come from a closer and closer source. Asgore signs, right before the door leading to his throne room is busted right open. Standing where the door was is the king of Koopas, Bowser. Bowser proclaims, “Let’s just cut to the chase: I’m here to conquer this pitiful dirt hole you call a kingdom. Now, while I did just barge through those monsters as they came to me, I’m willing to negotiate. If you give up rule of your kingdom, I’ll let you live.” Asgore rises from his throne. “Follow me, and we’ll talk.” Begrudgingly, Bowser does so, and the two enter a door in the back, leading to a small, dark room. (Cue Bergentrücking; 0:00-0:16) Asgore faces bowser and takes a big breath before speaking. “So, you want to take my kingdom away? Well, seeing how you beat through the monsters one by one… why should I? We’ve come so far, and we’re getting closer and closer to what we’ve wanted more than anything else.” Bowser responds, “Yeah yeah, but will you come peacefully, or will things have to get ugly?” Two buttons appear in front of Bowser: one labeled “Fight” and one labeled “Mercy”. While Bowser does scratch his head at this, things become clear quickly, thanks to Asgore’s following action. (Silence) Asgore stands in silence, before solemnly saying one word: “Goodbye.” Asgore takes out a trident and spikes it into the “Mercy” button destroying it. It’ll all be over soon! (Cue Asgore; 0:18-0:19) Bowser runs through the one remaining button: FIGHT!!! 60 (Asgore; 0:19-0:37) Bowser enters his shell and spins towards Asgore, who jumps back and whacks Bowser away using his trident. Bowser skids to a halt before spewing fireballs, which Asgore destroys with one swat each as he rushes forward. Asgore then throws his trident at Bowser, hitting him in the chest. The trident disappears and reappears in Asgore’s hands as he slams Bowser on the ground, causing him to bounce back up for just long enough to allow Asgore to hit him further into the air. 54 After hanging in midair for half a second, Bowser forces himself, bottom first, down towards Asgore, the shockwaves upon landing knocking Asgore over. Bowser quickly dropkicks Asgore, who tumbles through the air before Bowser leaps towards him and takes a slash with his talons, causing a brief bit of blood to shed. 50 The two land, allowing Bowser to grab Asgore, jump and carry him into the air, and slam down on the ground. Bowser quickly grabs Asgore and does it again, higher than before. Before the impact could send Asgore flying, Bowser repeats the process once more, hitting an even higher height before the impact on the ground sends Asgore soaring away. Asgore sticks his trident into the ground, swinging around it using his momentum and flying into Bowser with a kick. 42 (Asgore; 1:25-2:07) Bowser quickly gets back on his feet, just in time for Asgore to sake three slashes with his trident, which Bowser narrowly dodges. Three more slashes follow, which Bowser also dodges. A final three slashes come after that, with the third slash of those actually dealing decent damage, scruffing up Bowser’s shell and causing him to bleed from the cheek. 34 Bowser claws into Asgore twice before grabbing him and biting him thrice. Bowser then suplexes Asgore. Bowser follows by yanking Asgore’s trident out of his hands before drop kicking him away. Bowser gets right up and throws the trident at Asgore. 28 Before the trident could reach Asgore, it disappears and reappears in Asgore’s hand. Asgore immediately takes several swipes at Bowser, knocking him around. Asgore hit Bowser into the air before letting a volley of fireballs spike Bowser back to the ground, right on top of the trident. Bowser’s eyes widen as he goes flying, just to land on the trident again. Asgore, below the volleying Bowser, sends several more fireballs down at Bowser, who just spews his own fire to cancel out the balls of fire, letting him safely land right next to Asgore. 22 Bowser quickly winds up a punch and hits Asgore across the face, forcing a tooth out. Bowser walks up to the downed Asgore and holds him down by stepping on him before spitting a flume of flames. Asgore manages to use his trident to stab Bowser in the arm, getting him to stop. Asgore spins his trident around, constantly hitting Bowser upside the head. Bowser condenses into his shell, blocking the attack, before spinning forward, his spikes making slight cuts into Asgore. 15 Bowser rises out of his shell and swings his arm upwards, slamming Asgore away. Asgore huffs as he grips his trident. He leaps forward as Bowser does the same. Bowser digs his talons into Asgore, who just swings his trident in an arc, getting the claws out. Asgore lifts his trident and spikes it down at Bowser. Bowser plummets down to the ground, landing on his shell. He struggles to get out as Asgore takes a stab at his head. Bowser spins around, causing Asgore to miss. Asgore slams Bowser away. 9'' Bowser gets up as a trident soars right next to him. Asgore sends his trident back at Bowser, hitting him across the shell. And again. And again. ''5 Asgore walks closer to Bowser, who is continuously hit again and again by the constantly teleporting trident. 3'' The trident hits Bowser once more before it arrives back in Asgore’s hands. ''2 Asgore lifts his trident up. 1'' Asgore throws his trident down at Bowser’s he- SHINK! ''0 (Silence) Asgore looks down at his chest, seeing Bowser’s head through it. He slowly dissolves away. K.O.! Bowser huffs briefly. He then lets out a humongous roar, claiming his victory. He walks to the throne room and sits upon the throne, reclaiming his breath. Meanwhile, in the nearby town of Snowdin, a shadowy figure wakes up. All around him, he sees the area devastated. In front of him is the unconscious body of a tall skeleton, Papyrus, who is next to wake up. Facing the shadowy figure, Papyrus sighs of relief. The shadowy figure steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Papyrus’s brother, Sans, who lets out a sadder sigh. He looks at his brother, with a fairly sad look. Papyrus’s relieved expression turns sad as well as the gravity of the situation falls over him. Meanwhile, a child begins to climb up a mountain, Mt. Ebott. The monsters of the underground may not know, but this child was destined to be their hope. Results (Cue Bowser's castle) This melee's winner is... Bowser! Afterword Draconic Alchemist here. I would just want to say, thank you for your support. This season was a blast to write, even if it could be a pain to keep up sometimes. Overall, I'd still say that it was worth it in the end. I am staying, not only with my current tournament, but some more exhibition matches, and even maybe a season 3 (hint hint wink wink eventually). Until I return, stay fresh, stay golden(... bang), stay however you want to stay. See ya!Category:Undertale vs. Mario themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2018